Scoop d'enfer
by Miliune
Summary: Rita Skeeter a un scoop qui va la rendre riche. Dommage que Draco Malfoy soit abonné à son magasine. Harry est un garçon naturel, Draco est un pervers dans le déni. Rating M parce qu'insulte SLASH DM/HP.


BOOM BABY !

Comment allez-vous ?!

Je fais une petite pause avec "Retour" pour vous sortir un petit **Drarry** qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours (du coup en deux soirées c'était plié) et parce que j'étais en manque de Drarry !

Donc disclaimer habituel, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

C'est un slash, **rating M** parce que langage un peu ordurier.

C'est de l'humour, homophobes en tout genre passez votre chemin. Merci à **Titou Douh** pour sa correction rapide et efficace (désolée j'ai laissé la blague sur Gandalf Xo).

.

.

 **SCOOP D'ENFER**

.

.

Un scoop.

Ca serait un véritable scoop, une bombe dans le monde de la magie.

Elle deviendrait riche, à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Toutes ses heures à griller sous le soleil de l'Antibes, tout cet argent dépensé en appareils photos moldus dernière génération, toutes ces heures de paparazade pour enfin avoir _la photo du siècle_.

Tout en faisant imprimer les dernières pages de son magasine _POSER_ (à prononcer _Powseur_ ) sous les yeux éberlués de son imprimeur, Rita Skeeter remercia intérieurement Voldemort d'avoir existé et de lui avoir offert la possibilité de suivre le sujet imprévisible qu'était Harry Potter.

\- Hum, madame Skeeter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je vous acheter un des numéros tout de suite ?

Rita Skeeter regarda son imprimeur puis partit dans un rire tonitruant digne de la plus fourbe des sorcières.

-MOUHAHAHAHA !

OoooooooOooooooO

Harry Potter n'était abonné qu'à un seul journal : le Chicaneur. Depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait cette fâcheuse tendance à le dénigrer, il ne suivait plus ce torchon et préférait largement lire les élucubrations de Luna plutôt que de se faire mal au crâne avec des suppositions idiotes. Même le fait que Rita Skeeter ait quitté le journal ne lui avait pas mis de baume au cœur. Harry, de toute façon, pouvait compter sur Hermione pour le tenir informer des nouvelles.

C'était donc comme ça, le Chicaneur sous le bras, qu'il entra dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait du flair pour sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était toujours tendu, toujours aux aguets, toujours prêt à bondir au moindre geste étrange. Ses années en tant qu'Auror avaient affûté ses sens au plus haut point. Mais là, aujourd'hui, absolument personne ne faisait d'efforts pour cacher que quelque chose d'étrange avait eu lieu.

A peine le pied posé hors de la cheminée, il bouscula une jeune fille qui, au lieu de le houspiller pour lui dire de regarder où il allait, se mit à glousser et à rougir pour partir en courant les mains sur le visage. Harry voulut lui dire qu'en courant comme ça, elle risquerait de percuter plus de monde encore . Il n'en fit cependant rien car deux hommes étaient en train de le regarder comme s'il était une espèce de statue qu'on venait d'amener pour être la nouvelle pièce d'une exposition incroyable. Harry reprit sa marche et, avec ça, son lot d'événements étranges.

\- Jolies fesses, Potter !

\- Je ne vous savez pas aussi… Téméraire, Mr. Potter.

\- Alors, vos vacances, Mr. Potter ?! Vous vous êtes dévoilé comme il faut !

\- Est-ce que vous êtes bronzé de partout ?

\- Mais oui, il l'est, hihihihi !

\- Jolies jambes, Potter ! Elles ouvrent à quelle heure ?

\- Vous faites du sport ? En même temps, Auror, c'est un métier d'action…

Harry se mit à courir quand les regards concupiscents et les phrases graveleuse atteignirent des sommets d'indécence. Il fonça dans son bureau et échappa aux rires de ses collègues et aux regards énamourés de sa secrétaire. Il claqua la porte et trouva Ron devant la cheminée.

\- RON !? BORDEL, DIS MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

Son meilleur ami et second le regarda avec des yeux pleins de pitié, regard qui signifiait « Te voilà encore dans le pétrin, mon ami, et cette fois-ci Hermione n'a aucune solution pour toi. » Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte en gémissant.

\- Tu te souviens du soir où on a fêté le départ de Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Oui, c'était vraiment une super soirée.

Harry sourit en y repensant. Il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse et une certaine Tisha dans son lit.

\- Tu te souviens du nombre de verres de whisky pur feu qu'on a bus quand on a appris qu'elle sortait son propre journal « POSER » ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, c'était une soirée horrible.

Harry grimaça en y repensant : il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois infernale et un certain Josh dans son lit.

Depuis, POSER était devenu son nouveau Voldemort. Ça aurait pu passer si c'était juste un journal comme les autres : s'il parlait de lui, un peu, pour ensuite se concentrer sur la coupe du monde Quidditch, sur le tournoi des trois sorciers qui aurait lieu à Beauxbâtons, sur le fait que Kingsley ait de nouveau été élu Ministre grâce à son travail exemplaire, ou encore sur des recettes de cuisine pour garder un homme ou une femme à la maison. Mais POSER se fichait bien de tout ça, POSER ne parlait que d'une seule et unique chose : LUI. POSER parlait de POTTER.

Comment cette sale gorgone pouvait-elle être aussi intarissable sur Harry ? Sur des sujets stupides et variés, en plus, comme le parfum qu'il portait avec en Une, une photo de lui et Ginny (dont le visage avait évidement été flouté, pour ne pas décevoir la gent féminine soi-disant) devant une parfumerie. Ou son restaurant préféré, avec une photo de lui mangeant seul et accompagnée d'un titre racoleur : Potter Célibataire ! Harry avait souffert de ce titre parce qu'il avait alors été envahi d'invitations de filles, de garçons, de restaurateurs, de restaurants étoilés, de chefs cuisiniers tous prêts à manger avec lui.

Il y avait aussi eu une photo de la boutique où il se faisait tailler des costumes pour les cérémonies officielles, accompagnée d'un calendrier de lui dans différents vêtements : lui en Auror (ou « comment le gris anthracite de sa cape rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux miroitant mille et un trésors insoupçonnés »), lui en chemise et jean (ou « comment la tenue moldue décontractée prouvait encore à quel point il pouvait être modeste et ouvert sur le monde »), lui dans un costume trois pièces bordeaux lors de la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard, avec d'autres commentaires pour exciter les gents féminine et masculine (aux vues des nombreuse lettres qu'il recevait). En bref, Rita ne se fatiguait jamais, JAMAIS, de le prendre pour sujet.

Harry avait fini par s'y faire. Il avait tout de même essayé comme un fou de faire supprimer ce journal, mais il était un personnage de notoriété publique, ce qui voulait dire que son image appartenait à tout le monde. La seule chose de bien dans tout ça, c'était que Rita ne s'intéressait pas un seul instant à son travail. Elle ne le suivait pas quand il était en mission, ne faisait aucun article sur telle ou telle arrestation effectuée par son équipe (mais ça, la Gazette semblait y arriver sans soucis). De ce fait, il n'était pas embêté pour travailler et c'était la seule chose de positive à dire sur la situation. En dehors de ça, ses vies ordinaire, sentimentale, amicale, familiale étaient décortiquées, analysées, décryptées dans tout les sens.

Harry se demandait comment les gens pouvaient se satisfaire de ça. Sa vie était profondément ennuyante et routinière. Il mangeait une fois par semaine chez Ron et Hermione, une fois par mois chez les Weasley, gardait Teddy durant ses jours de repos, jouait au Quidditch avec une petite équipe de quartier pour entretenir sa forme, partait en vacances rarement, mangeait souvent seul au restaurant, et se rendait à Poudlard deux fois par mois pour voir Hagrid, Neville et McGonagall.

Sa vie sentimentale était un désert brûlant _;_ enfin, il faisait croire que c'était un désert brûlant. Harry, depuis que Ginny et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, avait appris à apprécier les nuits sans lendemain. Uniquement du coté moldu, évidemment. Le monde sorcier était trop à l'affût de ses faits et gestes pour qu'il puisse se permettre un écart. Résultat des courses : Skeeter imprimait des photos de lui toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres (et Harry se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment lui sur ces photos) avec en titre « L'apollon esseulé ».

Il n'était pas seul, il était juste discret. Dans la mesure du possible.

\- Tu te souviens de la première une de POSER ? Celle où on sortait d'un bar complètement déchirés et où tu avais la chemise entrouverte et que les ventes avaient démarré fort ?

Harry grogna.

\- Ron, par Merlin, viens en aux faits.

\- Et bien, tu n'as plus à te soucier de cette petite partie dévoilée de ton anatomie.

Il sortit un journal de sa cape et la posa sous les yeux d'Harry. D'abord, le brun ne comprit pas trop. En titre, il y avait écrit en lettres rouges « SEXY HARRY » Puis il regarda mieux la photo animée, parce que oui… Elle était animée !

C'était lui, encore, mais cette fois ci il… Était… Nu. NU ! A poil ! A oilpé ! Sans un seul foutu vêtement sur le dos ! Comme au premier jour de sa naissance, comme lorsqu'il se douchait, comme lorsqu'il dormait (mais ça personne ne le savait). Il passa par toutes les couleurs possibles tout en regardant son image, agissant comme un mannequin posant pour Chanel ou l'Homme d'Yves-Saint-Laurent. Il était de dos et la photo le montrait marchant au bord de la piscine, passant la main dans ses cheveux humides.

Il n'était plus ce petit truc gringalet de l'école depuis longtemps. Certes, il n'avait pas dépassé le mètre soixante-treize (précisions, précisions) mais il avait la carrure d'un homme. Il était svelte, finement musclé. On pouvait nettement voir le tracé de ses omoplates et la forme engageante de ses épaules solides ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale. Si la photo avait été prise de face, on aurait pu voir ses clavicules saillantes, un torse couvert entre ses pectoraux de poils aussi noirs que ses cheveux et traçant une ligne entre son nombril et son sexe, entouré de ce « V » que les gens appréciaient tout particulièrement chez un homme. On voyait cependant la courbure de ses cuisses musclées, la ligne fine et racée de ses mollets (que Rita remercie le Quidditch pour ça et non Voldemort !). Si Harry avait cessé de se regarder et ne s'était jamais vraiment admiré, répugnant les miroirs qui ne lui avaient apporté que des problèmes, il devait avouer là, tout de suite maintenant, que s'il ne se connaissait pas, il se serait aimé.

D'une main tremblante, il s'empara du torchon et l'ouvrit. Sur la couverture, on ne voyait pas son visage mais à l'intérieur, si. Une des photos centrales le représentait en train de monter l'échelle de la piscine, son visage béat de plaisir d'avoir nagé une multitude de longueurs. Ses grands yeux verts, son sourire éclatant et par chance le bord de la piscine cachaient ce qu'il aurait aimé garder secret pour ses partenaires.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a que moi !? Vous étiez là aussi ! Pourquoi je suis le seul !? Merde, vous étiez aussi à poil, c'est injuste !

\- Ouais... Du coup, je me dis que la prochaine fois, on devrait choisir une villa avec hôtel intérieur si on veut se trimballer à poil pendant nos vacances.

Harry se rendait compte que cette conversation aurait pu être étrange pour n'importe qui. Mais avec les douches communes prises après les matches de Quidditch, ni lui ni Ron n'avait de problème avec le corps de l'autre. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir nus dans leur canapé en bouffant des chips. Pour ce qui était d'Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient découvert qu'elle n'était juste pas prude. Ron était son mari et Harry, et bien… Pour elle, il était asexué. Pour Harry aussi, soit-dit en passant. Ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'équilibre étrange entre eux.

De loin, ils avaient juste l'air de trois meilleurs amis. A mi-chemin, ils avaient l'air de former un couple à trois. De prés, ils étaient bien trois meilleurs amis qui n'avaient plus aucun secret les uns pour les autres.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ces vacances. Ils avaient gardé leur destination secrète. Ils avaient même utilisé tous les transports moldus pour s'y rendre et avaient monté des barrières magiques incroyables. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas marché. Il était toujours en une de POSER, et ses fesses venaient d'être dévoilées au monde magique en entier.

\- Si tu veux, on peut payer un tueur à gages pour la supprimer.

\- Tu penses que ça me coûterait combien ?

Ron se mit à rire.

\- De toute manière, ça ne peut pas empirer : ta cote de popularité était déjà au summum après le calendrier spécial Quidditch. Tu te rends compte que toute ma famille l'a acheté ? Même Charlie... Charlie !

Harry se souvenait très bien de ce calendrier. Rita l'avait mitraillé de photos pendant un match durant une journée d'automne sous la pluie. Les photos le représentaient, entrant sur le terrain, secouant ses mèches pour chasser l'eau, essuyant ses lunettes, attrapant le vif d'or, s'écrasant dans la boue à cause d'un cognard, relevant le poing couvert de terre et sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne répondit rien mais il savait que Ron savait qu'il avait lui aussi acheté ce calendrier, parce que mine de rien, c'était une chouette journée et par Salazar, les photos étaient superbes !

Le brun soupira et s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

\- Bon, ça va être dur pour elle de faire mieux, à présent… Elle ne pourra pas aller plus loin.

\- Je suis surpris que tu le prennes aussi bien.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait fait tout ça si je m'étais marié et si j'avais eu une vie de couple normale ?

\- Oui, elle l'aurait fait.

\- Donc il vaut mieux que ça soit juste moi.

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi, peut-être que si tu couches avec elle et que tu la déçois elle cessera de te harceler ?

\- Ou ça pourrait avoir l'effet inverse et la rendre encore plus folle de mon corps.

Harry et Ron partirent dans un fou rire. Il valait mieux qu'ils détendent l'atmosphère parce que sinon, ils allaient s'empresser de tuer tous les insectes du monde.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy était abonné à tous les journaux possibles et imaginables du monde sorcier _;_ sauf le chicaneur. Depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait pris un malin plaisir à dénigrer Harry Potter, c'était presque devenu son journal favori, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se mette à suivre les exploits du sauveur, du sacro-saint Potter.

Puis, il avait découvert POSER. Il avait d'abord ri aux éclats en voyant le premier article d'un Potter ivre mort à la chemise déchirée, et l'article mordant de Skeeter l'avait rendu hystérique tellement il en avait ri. Depuis, il l'avait mis en tête de liste de ses lectures favorites. Si Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, savait qu'il lisait farouchement la Gazette du Sorcier. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Draco collectionnait POSER et qu'il s'y était même abonné.

Si Blaise l'avait su, il aurait alors pensé que Draco Malfoy était aussi obsédé que Skeeter, que toutes ces midinettes qui fantasmaient sur Potter et tous ces mecs qui avaient toujours un mot fin pour souligner son charisme. Si Blaise l'avait su, il aurait dit que Draco était totalement dans le déni et que ce qu'il faisait passer pour une haine moqueuse était l'expression de son obsession et de son penchant un peu trop étranges pour Harry Potter qui n'avaient jamais cessé, même quatre ans après cette foutue guerre.

Pour Draco, c'était juste le moyen de voir si Harry Potter vivait une vie parfaite ou non. Oui, il était dans le déni le plus total, mais ça lui importait peu tant que Potter était encore la cible de Skeeter. C'était pour cette unique raison qu'il avait, dans une pièce de son appartement, installé tous les magazines pour les feuilleter quand il s'ennuyait (et il s'ennuyait souvent). C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait acheté en deux fois les éditions des calendriers. Pour cette seule raison que celui du Quidditch et celui d'Harry Potter câlinant des animaux fantastiques étaient rangés sous cellophane dans le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il scrutait les faits et gestes d'Harry Potter pour s'assurer que personne ne se glissait dans sa vie. Non, Draco n'avait pas du tout sauté de joie en apprenant dans le magasine que Ginny et lui avaient rompu. Non, il n'avait pas offert le restaurant à Blaise et Pansy après avoir acheté celui où Harry mangeait seul. Non, il n'avait pas fait un stage d'une semaine dans un pensionnat pour Hippogriffes malades après avoir vu au mois de mars Harry serrant un animal du même genre dans ses bras chez Hagrid. Non, il n'avait pas changé de couturier dans le seul but de croiser Harry Potter quand il allait se faire tailler des costumes pour les soirées officielles. Draco ne faisait rien de tout ça.

(En fait, il avait totalement et complètement fait tout ça).

Donc, jusque là, Draco baignait dans ce profond mensonge, bénéfique pour sa santé mentale, pour son bien être. Le fait de savoir qu'Harry n'appartenait qu'à lui dans cette petite pièce et son tiroir lui procurait un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à lire ce magasine, qu'il n'était pas le seul à relire des infos qui étaient probablement montées de toute pièce, qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire une liste des meilleurs mois de chaque calendrier, qu'il n'était pas le seul à tout faire pour être à toutes les soirées où Potter se trouvait. Cette petite voix, il la faisait taire assez facilement, d'un rire sardonique, d'une petite pique sur Potter et ses amis moches. Cette petite voix, il se débrouillait très bien pour ne pas l'écouter.

Jusqu'à ce jour, cet horrible jour qui allait rendre Rita Skeeter plus riche que riche. Et qui allait le rendre fou.

Comme chaque matin, Draco Malfoy s'était levé à heure fixe, s'était dirigé vers sa douche, s'était lavé, s'était branlé, s'était lavé de nouveau, avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin puis s'était rendu dans son salon où un café et des biscuits l'attendaient. Il avait ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, ouvert sa fenêtre, laissant les hiboux déposer leurs fardeaux, grignoter des douceurs pour piafs et repartir la patte légère.

Il lut d'abord la Gazette du Sorcier, qui faisait les louanges de Kingsley. Il nota mentalement les pages de recette pour garder une femme, ou un homme. Ensuite, il s'assura d'être toujours dans le top trois des meilleurs partis de Sorcière Hebdo généralement, il disputait sa place avec Potter et Charlie Weasley (qui, pour une raison obscure, était toujours célibataire). Aujourd'hui, il était premier. Il poursuivit sa lancée en feuilletant « Mâle Alpha » et soupira en se demandant pourquoi il y était toujours abonné. Il fit le tour des nouvelles tendances de « Sorcier Mode » et termina par le Saint Graal.

POSER.

\- PFFRRUUEERRKK , fut le bruit que fit Draco en crachant son café.

D'un geste vif, il écarta le magasine de la marre sombre qu'il venait d'expulser.

\- BORDEL DE MERLIN !

Il se releva, essuya son bazar et commença à faire les cent pas en regardant la couverture. La regarder ne fut pas suffisant, il en détailla chaque parcelle, chaque détail, les grava dans son cerveau au fer rouge. Potter était NU, foutrement NU et foutrement BEAU. Bon, ça encore il le savait (lui dit la petite voix). Mais il était là, marchant au bord d'une piscine, glissant sensuellement ses doigts dans ses mèches noires corbeau, l'éclat de sa peau hâlée brillant comme de l'or sous ce ciel bleu. Et son corps… Son corps était exposé à la vue de tous.

De _tous_ (dit la petite voix)

De tous ceux qui étaient abonnés, c'est-à-dire sûrement tout le monde magique. Peut-être que même Charlie Weasley y était abonné ! Charlie Weasley ! (S'énerva la petite voix, qui en fait était la sienne).

Draco pesta, râla, jura, cria.

\- SALE PETIT VERACRASSE SUINTANT ! FOUTUE SKEETER, HARPIE MAL BAISEE !

De quel droit se permettait-elle d'afficher des photos d'Harry Potter nu ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de le souiller de cette façon ? Tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain, magasine en main, pour soulager une bosse qui gênait son entrejambe et sa démarche, il souhaita mille morts à cette divine sorcière qui venait de prendre l'une des plus belles créatures que le monde ait portées dans son plus simple appareil.

Quand il eut fini son affaire, la petite voix, soulagée par le plaisir, revint à la charge (combien sont-ils à l'avoir vu ?) Combien devrait-il en tuer ?

Draco s'empressa de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et de se préparer. Avec ces bêtises, il était en retard. Il rangea soigneusement le magasine dans la poche intérieure de sa robe puis se demanda si c'était vraiment prudent. Même s'il avait le vrai Potter sous les yeux au Ministère et que son imagination était fertile, c'était tentant de l'amener... Tentant, mais dangereux. Draco retira le magasine et le posa sur son lit puis il partit au travail.

Ce fut un échec : il acheta le magasine dès qu'il fut hors de chez lui.

Arrivé au ministère, il se rendit compte que la petite voix avait été dans le vrai depuis le début : c'était LE sujet principal de la journée. Les fesses de Potter. Les magnifiques, incroyables, sublimes, bandantes fesses de HARRY-FOUTU-BAISE-MOI-POTTER. Il les entendait glousser, jaser, soupirer d'extase, fantasmer, baver sur ce qui était sensé n'appartenir qu'à lui. Draco traversa les couloirs du ministère comme un lion ayant une rage de dent pour se rendre au Département de la Justice Magique. Il s'attendait à trouver un Potter hué par les moqueries en passant devant la salle de réunions des Aurors. Il s'attendait à le voir en PLS sous la table, piétiné par ses subordonnés. Il s'attendait à devoir entrer dans la pièce et sauver Potter de tous ces chiens. Mais en passant devant cette fameuse salle, il ne trouva rien de tout ça.

Harry Potter était devant le tableau, parlant sûrement de leurs nouvelles affaires, établissant des points stratégiques devant ses hommes qui l'écoutaient en silence, prenaient des notes, levaient la main pour poser une question. Harry souriait normalement, la belette se tenait les mains dans le dos à coté de lui, n'exprimant aucun trouble. Ils s'en carraient tous le pompon ! Harry Potter se fichait totalement d'apparaître nu aux yeux du monde entier, il vivait sa vie tranquillement et personne ne lui faisait de remarque parce que MOSSIEUR POTTER était trop charismatique et imposait trop le respect pour que ses hommes se moquent ouvertement de lui.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il était estomaqué par tant de nonchalance et de laisser-aller. S'il avait été son mari, jamais une chose pareille ne serait arrivée ! Venait-il de dire mari ? Non, il voulait dire ami. Quoique, mari était très bien aussi. Si Draco était son mari, il n'y aurait jamais eu de POSER, jamais eu de photo de nu. Ou peut-être que si, mais ça aurait été des photos privées que lui seul aurait prises et rangées dans un livre aux reliures d'or avec un lion rugissant sur la couverture.

Il fronça les sourcils et, soudain, son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui lui fit un léger signe de la main. Le visage de Draco se fit encore plus dur.

« Imbécile de Potter, tu devrais être au trente-sixième dessous, arrête de faire croire que rien ne t'atteint. IDIOT ! »

Draco leva le nez et continua son chemin sans un salut. Très bien, si Potter était incapable de conserver sa pureté, il le ferait pour lui.

Il entra dans son bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume et écrit d'un trait droit mais furieux sa lettre.

 ** _Cher toi,_**

 ** _Ai besoin de ton aide._**

 ** _Mission : Détruire._**

 ** _D.M_**

Draco envoya sa lettre et se tourna dans son fauteuil, face à la fausse fenêtre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir le monde brûler. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire diabolique digne des plus horribles sorciers.

\- MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

 **OoooooooooOooooooooO**

En une journée, Rita Skeeter vendit plus de POSER qu'elle n'en avait vendu dans toute sa carrière. C'est heureuse et le cœur léger qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire imprimer de nouveaux exemplaires. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que son l'imprimerie avait brûlé ! Totalement brûlé.

Devant le bâtiment se trouvait le directeur de l'imprimerie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. D'un pas rageur, elle fonça vers lui et secoua l'homme.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE, SACRE NOM D'UNE PIPE A GANDALF !?

\- Brûlé, tout est brûlé !

Rita lâcha le petit homme et, pour la première fois de sa vie de garce fouineuse, sentit son cœur se fissurer et une drôle de goutte salée couler au coin de son œil.

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, oh non ! Elle avait tout un tas de photos à vendre...

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

Le cauchemar d'Harry (qui était accessoirement celui de Draco) ne prit pas fin immédiatement après l'incendie malencontreux de l'imprimerie. Ce fut même pire. Rita vendit ses photos à tous les magasines et ce fut donc naturellement que ceux qui n'étaient pas abonnés à POSER purent voir dans leurs journaux habituels la lune d'Harry Potter.

Harry remercia tous ceux qu'il pouvait remercier d'avoir fait du Square Grimmauld une maison surprotégée, incartable, impénétrable et invisible aux yeux du monde. Il pouvait y savourer une certaine tranquillité, chose qu'on lui refusait dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Sa rue était envahie de hiboux, de chouettes, d'aigles, de corbeaux, tous prêts à lui remettre des enveloppes importantes, sûrement remplies de déclarations d'amour, d'amortentia en poudre, de beuglantes qui… Et bien, qui beuglaient des poèmes en tous genres, du plus poétique au plus salace. Harry avait déjà dû réquisitionner son équipe pour se débarrasser des lettres qui remplissaient le département des Aurors. Mais la situation restait ingérable.

\- Cette situation est ingérable, tonna Kingsley.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous avais dit d'empêcher les journaux de me courir après…

\- Oui, bon ! Mais là… C'est du n'importe quoi. Et si j'empêche les gens de vous photographier, comment ferais-je lors des galas ? Je vous rappelle que votre notoriété lève des fonds insoupçonnés ! Savez-vous combien le ministère ramasse d'argent lors des soirées caritatives juste avec les ventes de vos photos ?

Harry souffla, exaspéré. Bien évidemment qu'il savait... Il en connaissait les chiffres par cœur parce que c'était toujours lui qui portait les chèques. Mais maintenant, il était sûr que les gens ne se satisferaient plus de photos de lui en costard.

\- Alors, imposez l'interdiction de photos de nu.

\- Je vais le faire de ce pas !

Et il le fit de ce pas. Au moins, quand Kingsley parlait, il s'exécutait presque aussitôt. Décret numéro un de son nouveau mandat : Harry Potter n'apparaîtrait plus nu dans aucun magasine sous peine de lourdes représailles.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco avait dépensé l'équivalent de trois salaires juste pour acheter tous les magasines qu'il trouvait. Tout ce qui dévoilait un morceau de la peau de miel de Potter disparaissait avec lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de perdre beaucoup d'argent, il utilisa des moyens beaucoup moins légaux. Par chance, Rita Skeeter n'avait pas enchanté les magasines et dès qu'il en voyait un, sa baguette lançait un evanesco. Bien sûr, tout ça, c'était avant que le Ministère s'en occupe et utilise les mêmes procédés. En plus de perdre beaucoup d'argent et de temps, Draco venait de se faire devancer dans sa quête de sauvegarde de la vertu de Potter par ce foutu Shacklebolt qui, s'il avait réagi plus vite, n'aurait pas eu à déployer tous ses Aurors pour ce genre de mission.

Donc, Draco Malfoy était passablement irrité, voir carrément hors de lui. Pour se calmer, il fit une dizaine de listes où il classait toutes les photos d'Harry (nu) avec des critères différents :

\- Liste des photos qui mettent le plus en valeur ses yeux.

\- Liste des photos qui mettent le plus en valeur ses lèvres.

\- Liste des photos qui mettent le plus en valeur son torse.

\- Liste des photos qui mettent le plus en valeur ses fesses.

\- Liste des photos qui mettent le plus en valeur Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Dix listes et deux branlettes plus tard, il se sentait tout disposé à respirer et retrouver une certaine sérénité.

Draco se mit à réfléchir posément à la situation. A présent, il était certain que plus aucune photo de nu ne tournerait dans les magasines. C'était donc le cœur léger qu'il se dirigea à son travail. Quelle ne fut pas son horrible surprise en découvrant la horde de fans, d'obsédés sexuels, de détraqués en tous genres, de pisseuses qui glissaient dans leur cyprine, de chiens en chaleur faisant le pied de grue dans l'atrium pour apercevoir l'étalon sauvage qu'était HARRY-ROULEZ-LUI-UNE-PELLE-POTTER. Le pauvre était trimballé, tiré, palpé, caressé, léché de toute les façons et dans tout les sens possibles. Le pauvre Weasmoche tentait tant bien que mal de le sortir de ce pétrin. Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler de colère et d'une irrépressible envie de jouer les héros.

Il le fit.

Il traversa la foule, jetant des sorts informulés de-ci de-là dans la plus saine illégalité, jusqu'à se tracer un chemin vers Potter. Sa main effleura ses fesses et Draco fit mine que « ce n'était pas moi ». Puis, il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira vers la partie « safe » du Ministère. De l'autre coté, Ron Weasley se faisait happer par une horde de zombies sorciers avides de lécher Potter et déçus de devoir se rabattre sur un roux.

Harry Potter haletait, la main sur le cœur, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que la normale et lui donnant un air tellement attendrissant. Le cœur de Draco fondit d'amour pour lui.

\- Me…Merci, Malfoy.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement alors que ses yeux parcouraient sans se cacher le visage légèrement en sueur de son vis-à-vis, ses beaux yeux verts, ses sourcils droits et naturellement bien taillés, ses longs cils noirs, son petit nez, ses lèvres pleines qui laissaient échapper un souffle erratique. Est-ce qu'il soufflait comme ça au lit ?

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée, Potter, tu bloquais le passage.

Sur ce superbe compliment qu'il avait réussi à tirer du fond de son cœur, il s'en alla la tête et le sexe haut.

« OH PAR TOUS LES SABBATS DE SALEM, JE L'AI TOUCHE ! IL EST A MOI ! »

Trois branlettes intempestives plus tard, il était prêt à reprendre le travail.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

 **.**

Harry venait d'atteindre le plus haut degré de mortification. Sa tête écrasée contre le bureau, il poussa un énième soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Bon ben j'y vais, Harry… Désolé que tu ne puisses pas venir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, j'y serai l'année prochaine. Dis à Seamus que je suis désolé de pas pouvoir assister à son anniversaire.

\- Je lui dirai. A demain, vieux.

Harry poussa un autre long soupir en voyant son meilleur ami partir vers une soirée qu'il était obligé d'éviter pour ne pas risque de se faire violer. Il avait négligé le fait que ses fans étaient prêts à tout mais demain, il ne ferait pas cette erreur : il viendrait avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

 **OooooooooOoooooooO**

 **.**

En sortant de son bureau, Draco Malfoy vit un drôle de spectacle qui, s'il n'était pas si intriguant, l'aurait fait mourir de rire : Harry Potter rasait les murs comme un animal traqué. Oh, il pouvait bien, il avait tout d'un animal mignon, sauvage, impétueux, fougueux et probablement très rugissant. Et il était traqué, par Draco lui-même. Ce dernier le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se fige devant l'entrée qui menait aux cheminées. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire : il serait vu quoi qu'il arrive. Draco eut pitié de lui et se mit devant Harry.

\- Tu te caches derrière moi, on marche rapidement et tu rentres chez toi.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Draco pressa le pas et Harry marcha à ses cotés les yeux baissés, mais son plan ne dura que le temps de faire la moitié du chemin et une voix hystérique hurla.

\- HAAAARRRYYY !

Sans ménagement aucun, Draco le tira et le poussa dans la cheminée. Il s'empara de la poudre et prononça l'adresse de son domicile, juste avant que des mains avides ne soient sur le point de le toucher.

Harry Potter atterrit dans le salon de Draco Malfoy en toussant et en s'écrasant au sol. Le blond se contenta de passer au-dessus de lui avec classe, époussetant sa veste du bout des doigts. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et fit un mince sourire à Draco.

« OH PAR MERLIN IL ME SOURIT A MOI ! »

\- J'ai un truc sur le visage, Potter ? Je relie la cheminée à la tienne et tu déguerpis le plancher.

\- C'est compris. Est ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bains avant, deux minutes ?

\- C'est au fond à droite.

Draco retira sa veste et réfléchit à sa phrase. Il venait de lui dire à droite… Mais sa salle de bains était à gauche. A droite, il y avait…

\- Bordel !

Il jeta sa veste et faillit se rétamer en arrivant dans la pièce à droite. C'était trop tard. Harry Potter avait les yeux fixés sur les trente-six magasines avec lui en couverture sous toute les coutures et dans toutes les positions, ainsi que les trois calendriers, chacun ouvert sur son mois favori, plus les posters centraux fièrement épinglés aux murs ou rangés dans des cadres en verre. Un véritable sanctuaire dédié au sacro-saint Potter, un autel érigé en l'honneur de celui-qui-a-survécu, une pièce habitée uniquement de son visage affiché sur papier glacé. Harry se tourna vers lui son visage livide.

S'il avait existé un championnat du self-control, Draco Malfoy aurait gagné haut la main. Il aurait été couvert d'or et déclaré champion toutes catégories. Maître incontesté du sang-froid, symbole du stoïcisme, fervent partisan du « maître-de-soi ».

Même si tout l'intérieur de son corps se liquéfiait, même si son cerveau prévoyait toutes sortes de plans pour mourir dignement, même si sa voix intérieure hurlait de désespoir, même si sa queue hurlait « prends-le maintenant avant qu'il fuie » (ce qui était totalement incorrect). Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry Potter s'offrait à lui comme une fleur avec une phrase d'accroche kitsh et sensuelle, un truc du genre :

\- Oh Draco, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, chevauche moi comme le parfait cavalier que tu es. Fais-moi tien jusqu'au bout de la nuit et de la vie… _I love you_.

Au lieu de ça, le champion du monde d'austérité, jamais détrôné depuis qu'il avait poussé ses cris de gamin apeuré en serrant comme un damné le torse d'Harry Potter au-dessus d'une salle en flammes, eut la décence de sauver sa peau avec brio.

\- On est chez Blaise ici, Potter.

\- Chez Blaise ?

\- Il me prête son appartement quelques fois.

\- Donc tout ça…

\- C'est à Blaise, oui. C'est bon, tu peux bouger ?

\- Euh, oui, je peux… C'est idiot, mais j'avais oublié que je pouvais transplaner. Merci, Draco, au revoir…

Et Harry transplana.

Draco s'écroula, larmoyant comme un bébé au sol. Il se mit en position fœtus et se gifla mentalement d'être aussi stupide. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

Harry l'avait appelé Draco !

« IL M'AIMMMMEEEUUHHH ! »

Si Blaise Zabini avait été là, il aurait été satisfait de voir qu'au moins Draco Malfoy n'était plus dans le déni.

 **OoooooooOoooooooO**

 **.**

Les journées reprirent presque leur cours normal. Harry venait camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et à grand renfort d'oubliettes, le nombre de ses fans diminua drastiquement. Draco avait récupéré une paix de l'esprit, relative cela dit : son cœur se manifestait violemment dès qu'Harry était dans les parages. C'était inutile de le nier : Harry Potter était le seul être qu'il voulait. Mais Harry Potter, lui, ne voulait personne.

Personne sauf…

\- PPFFFUUUUUEEEEERRRKKK, fit Draco en lisant la Une de Sorcière Hebdo, seul magasine qui pouvait encore imprimer des potins.

Il écarta le journal du liquide noir qu'il venait de recracher.

-OH LA SALE PETITE ENFLURE !

Draco Malfoy n'en revenait pas, la photo représentait Blaise Zabini, SON meilleur ami, SON frère d'armes, SON camarade de classe sortir d'un restaurant, réputé pour accueillir les rendez-vous amoureux, avec Harry Potter. SON coup de cœur, SON futur mari, SON âme sœur, SON ennemi adoré et adulé.

L'article édité ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de rire, mais alors vraiment pas.

 ** _Hier soir, nous avons pu apercevoir Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu, celui que tout le monde veut, sortir d'un restaurant en charmante compagnie. Contre toute attente, le grand Potter_** ** _a_** ** _accepté de répondre à nos questions sur le pourquoi de ce rendez-vous._**

 ** _« Oh, c'est tout bête ! Par un heureux hasard, je me suis retrouvé chez lui et il avait tout une pièce_** ** _remplie_** ** _de_** ** _magasines_** ** _à mon effigie. J'aurais du trouver ça extrêmement glauque mais en vérité, ça m'a vraiment touché ! Du coup, je l'ai invité et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait énormément de_** ** _points communs_** ** _. Je pense que c'est l'homme qu'il me faut. »_**

D'un geste rageur, il tenta de déchirer le magasine mais ne réussit qu'à se casser un ongle.

\- ZABINI, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Draco s'empara du journal, de la poudre de cheminette et fonça dans sa cheminée sans prendre le temps de se coiffer.

Dès qu'il arriva dans le salon de Blaise, des voix lui parvinrent de la chambre du brun. D'un pas conquérant, il poussa la porte sans ménagement. Il trouva Blaise nu dans son lit, et la pièce sentait sans aucun doute possible le sexe.

\- Oh, Draco ! Je suis content de te voir, mais je suis un peu occupé alors…

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Draco se jeta sur Blaise, griffes, bec et ongles dehors.

\- DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE SORTIR AVEC HARRY POTTER ?! POTTER EST A MOI ! JE L'AI VU LE PREMIER, JE L'AI SUIVI LE PREMIER, C'EST MOI ET MOI SEUL QUI AI LE DROIT DE FOURRER MINI-MOI DANS SON DIVIN POSTERIEUR !

Draco était en train d'étrangler Blaise, quand ce dernier se mit à rigoler. Draco vit rouge et voulut resserrer sa poigne sur le cou (vraiment solide) de Blaise.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire !?

Blaise poussa Draco et explosa de rire. Il se tenait les cotes et était plié en deux.

\- J'en reviens pas, ça a marché, j'y crois pas ! Tu as entendu ça, Potter ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Potter ?! Comment ça Potter ?! Draco se tourna et trouva adossé contre le bord de la porte un Harry Potter tout sourire.

\- Je pense que c'était plutôt clair.

\- Emmène ce blond violent loin de moi, dit-il en continuant à rigoler.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Harry empoigna Draco et les fit transplaner.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se retrouva dans une chambre dont l'odeur à elle seule suffit à le rendre fou de désir. C'était la chambre d'Harry et ça sentait comme lui partout. Il se tourna vers le brun et le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Siffla-t-il.

Harry s'avança vers lui et s'empara du journal.

\- Tu as aimé mon petit montage ? Quel article stupide ! Qui irait croire une chose pareille... Ai-je l'air de traîner dans ce genre de restaurant ?

Draco grimaça. Bien sûr que non : Harry avait meilleur goût !

\- Tu as monté ça de toute pièce !? Pour te foutre de moi ?!

Harry se laissa choir sur le lit de façon… Aguicheuse. Draco ouvrit la bouche, HARRY-SALAUD-DE-POTTER était en train de l'allumer.

\- Pas pour me foutre de toi. Je ne savais pas que je t'obsédais à ce point, mais si je l'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance bien avant.

\- Tenter ta ch… Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Skeeter est dans le coin et t'essaies juste de me faire passer à la quatrième place du classement de Sorcière Hebdo !

Harry soupira, se releva et retira, sous les yeux ébahis, la bouche ouverte et la langue pendante de Draco, son haut et son pantalon.

Il était nu, totalement nu, totalement bien foutu et, oh !, regardez qui est au garde à vous...

\- Bon, les photos de Skeeter sont peut-êtr…

Draco se jeta sur lui et dévora ses lèvres dans un baiser violent.

\- Ne parle pas de cette garce ! Ne prononce qu'un seul nom : le mien !

Harry enlaça le cou de Draco sans répondre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le blond perde tous ses vêtements, ni pour qu'il s'enfonce en lui sans ménagement.

Draco Malfoy réalisait le fantasme de millions de lecteurs et lectrices. Draco Malfoy réalisait son ultime fantasme : sa queue à l'intérieur du cul serré de Potter et sous ses yeux, un Harry qui se tordait de plaisir, criait, suppliait de le faire jouir. Bon, il n'y avait pas eu de demande kitsh mais, foi de Malfoy, Draco avait plein d'idées pour faire d'Harry un amant qui lui susurrerait des mots d'amour.

Deux fellations, deux sodomies et trois éjaculations plus tard, ils se trouvaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Harry ronronnant de plaisir contre son torse. Draco caressait son dos et essayait de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire Harry Potter et que ça avait été le pied.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis le feu à l'imprimerie ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu te retrouver en prison, pour ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Parce que Skeeter est une fouille merde, et que je devrais être le seul à te voir à poil.

\- Juste pour ça ?

\- Juste pour ça. Je te préviens, Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça –il pointa les fesses d'Harry- c'est à moi.

\- Oh, d'accord, dans ce cas…-Harry descendit ses lèvres sur le torse du blond et pointa sa langue contre sa queue- ça c'est à moi.

Draco sourit, satisfait, et laissa Harry prendre soin de son anatomie avec sa langue. Une petite voix en lui prit tout de même le temps de remercier Rita Skeeter.

O **ooooooooooOooooooooO**

\- Krruuikkkk, fit le bruit du mocassin Gucci de Draco en écrasant un scarabée.

\- D'accord, ça c'est dégouttant.

Harry regarda Draco lever sa chaussure avec un visage horrifié.

\- Une paire de chaussures qui m'a coûté un prix exorbitant, fichue à cause d'une sale bestiole.

\- Draco, tu avais déjà prévu de les reléguer au placard dès que le nouveau modèle serait sorti...

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce n'était pas sensé être une villa sans insecte ?

Harry se mit à rire.

\- J'enverrais une lettre pour me plaindre, si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est le seul qu'on a vu depuis qu'on est ici. Je ne vais pas gâcher ces vacances avec ce genre d'histoires, j'ai plein de chose à faire. Comme profiter de la vue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, tout en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine, il laissa Draco promener son regard sur son corps. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et promena sa main sur ses fesses.

Depuis ce jour, il n'eut plus jamais aucun scoop sur Harry Potter.

 **FIN**


End file.
